


Fools Out Of Love

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: Future Fic. Veronica left for college under heartbreaking circumstances, but a motorcycle rider decides it's time for reunion. Regretfully, no one knows how to mend the broken.





	Fools Out Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was an idea in my head and I followed it... why I cannot write happy/funny/cute stories for these two? I wish I knew! Maybe the right idea hasn't popped in my head.

The tropical flavor of her tea leaves an astringent flavor in her mouth. She likes it that way. No sugar or sweetener. Raw flavor of green tea and citric fruits. She sips from her cup once again, while checking her phone with the other hand.

“Hey.”

Veronica lifts her gaze to the newcomer and hints at a smile. “Hello, Forsythe.”

Jughead throws an unthreatening glare her way, which makes her smile grow wider. He sits down across from her. His leather jacket and absurd beanie are still a staple part of his outfit, but he has grown into the image of tough guy – he’s probably resembling his father more and more over the years, except his wits are much keener.

Who would’ve thought this was a friendship to last? She certainly didn’t back at the time. Like Jughead said, they had more in common than the naked eye could see.

“So, is this how it feels to have a meeting with a parole officer?” Veronica quips right after Jughead has placed an order for a cup of black coffee.

He smirks. “Just keeping an eye on you.”

“I don’t need it.”

“I’m well aware of it.” Jughead leans back on his chair. “You’ve done well on your own these last couple of years. You’re capable of taking care of yourself, but old habits die hard.”

Veronica’s smile disappears. She looks at him in the eye and sighs. “If I ever find out you’re giving reports of some sort to him…”

“I know.” Jughead thanks the waitress for his coffee and leans forward to smell the strong scent of it. “Archie doesn’t even know.”

“Great.” Her eyes look down at the liquid left in her cup.

Some part of her is lying – a big part of her is pretending not to care. But three years before, things with Archie didn’t end up well, and she’s not one to beg. She just took her things and left – college seemed a blessing just in time. Last thing she remembered was seeing her best friend in the arms of her ex-boyfriend. Now Riverdale only signifies betrayal.

“Do you want a report on him?”

Shaking her head, Veronica frowns. “How do you do it? I mean, how did you forgive them and got back with Betty? How could you just… be friends with Archie?”

He shrugs. “I unequivocally believe I cannot fathom a life without them. And they cannot either. We are just fucked up like that – I guess life in a small town makes endogamy kind of okay.”

She snorts a laugh.

“And honestly, they were together for such a short time…” Jughead drinks from his cup of coffee, just staring at Veronica. “I always knew at some point those two had to date. It was curiosity for what could be if they were more than friends.”

“And?”

“They are clearly a mess!”

Veronica smiles at him. “That bad?”

“You know them. Good but unstable… they have no clue how to deal with their darker sides. A ticking bomb, that's how the relationship was.” He sighs. “Not like us. We’re quite aware of our less than bright side.”

“Why did you want to meet me this time?”

“Because I owe it to you.” He smiles a tiny and amused smile, that is rare in Jughead. “I liked what Archie became with you. He gained gall.”

“Meaning, he lost part of his innocence?” Everyone is aware of how hormonal and physical their relationship had been. Not that there weren’t feelings involved, but they had explored things with each other in a safe and honest environment. That was until things ripped at the seams.

Jughead doesn’t reply and instead only smirks. “You are a very naughty princess.”

Laughing earnestly, Veronica nods. “I don’t know any other way.” She plays with a napkin while her laughing subsides. “So, what is it?”

“Archie is playing a paid gig at a bar. Kind of a big deal.”

At this point, Veronica turns suspicious. “Good for him. Is that what you wanted to inform me?”

Jughead purses his lips. “Well, not exactly. I just think you should come.”

“No!” She folds her arms over her chest. “No way. I’ve done everything to avoid him the last three years. I’m happy he gets to fulfil his dream, but I’m not showing up there.”

“V, come on. Don’t be a brat.”

“Excuse me?” She glares at him with such ferocity, she can see his hesitation.

“Just try to get over it. Don’t you miss them?”

She does. It’s insane, clearly. But it was with them that she turned into a better person – the hurt that came later also taught her humility, but it could never erase the good times. She learned to be part of something bigger than herself and look at life under a different light.

“I do, but…”

“If you want to escape at some point, I’ll help.” Jughead leans over the table. “I promise, I don’t mean harm. And believe me, New York is big, but at some point or another you will see them.”

“I haven’t so far.”

“You have a little column in Teen Vogue. Guess who just got news of an internship in the same building.”

“No…” Veronica frowns. “Does she know?”

Jughead snickers. “Are you kidding? She collects your articles. Betty is really proud of you. They have a little fan club with Archie and Kevin, meetings every Thursday night.”

Veronica huffs and rolls her eyes. “I hate you. You’re a dick.” He laughs while she stands up. “Just text me the time and place. And just because of it, you’re paying for my tea.”

“See you, Princess!”

(…)

The bar is a hot spot for college kids and sort of a starting point for new bands that are looking for their big break. She’s not the kind of person who enjoys it much, though – she feels out of place when alone because she doesn’t look the part. Yes, she’s no longer daddy’s _palomita_ , but she’s very much snobbish in her core – she doubts she’ll ever not be.

For a moment, Veronica hesitates. She’s about to enter a point of no return. Showing her face here will be like extending an olive branch and be the bigger person. It’s the last step for her to truly become a good person.

She takes a fortifying breath and stills her shoulders. This is it.

There’s a nice crowd – a lot of young people, willing to have fun and listen to a good band. She has to wonder what kind of songs will Archie and his band play, because from what she remembers, they didn’t use to be the kind that made you want to dance. Jughead said it better back in the day: they make you want to slit your wrists. She always blamed it on teenage angst, but she hasn’t seen him grow musically in the last few years. She only knows he’s attending Tisch, so he must have soaked in more musical influences.

The thought of just turning around and leave crosses her mind, but when she sees Jughead approaching, she knows it’s too late.

“You came.” He smiles at her.

“I did,” Veronica replies plainly.

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Look like this is punishment.”

She tilts her head to the side. “It kind of is.”

He laughs. “Well, as always, at least you look good.”

“Wow, it amazes me that you think I can possibly look bad.” Veronica smirks.

Dark colors are still the ones she favors. But she has more variety in her repertoire – she’s no longer the girl who wants to play Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany’s. White pearl necklaces were forgotten the last time Hiram Lodge tried to get her involved in one of his dirty business.

Now she wears a pair of dark biker skinny jeans, a crimson red satin cami and a black double-breasted military style jacket – grown-up yet ready to rock. _Look what you lost, Archie Andrews._ She also must confess she is still very in love with designer’s clothes, but now she has learned to be more frugal. Her father is no longer around to pay for her credit card – and yes, her mother still sends her money and well-wishes monthly, but their relationship is not what it used to be. She has had to learn to live by her own means.

“My mistake,” Jughead replies, and then motions with his head to a table at the front. “Want to join us? I haven’t told them yet but…”

She lifts a hand to stop his speech. “I think I’ll have a drink first. I might need it.”

“Fine. If you need anything else, you know where to find me.”

Veronica purses her red lips. “I’ll text you.”

She doesn’t stay to see his smile and instead moves to the bar. She orders a Long Island Iced Tea and the bartender shoots her a look. In true Veronica Lodge’s fashion, she merely responds with an unimpressed look and an arched eyebrow. She has learned attitude alone can get you very far, and that includes getting a drink when she’s still six weeks shy of turning twenty-one.

Honestly, she doesn’t feel ready to face Betty or Archie. Defeat is not one of the things she knows how to deal with. Whatever she wants, she gets one way or another. And she’s strong and independent, a bit of a rebel as well, but she’s sensitive in her deepest emotions.

The bartender sits the tall glass in front of her. She takes a long gulp and feels the liquid burn her from the inside – distracting her mind with physical sensations.

She turns to the stage in time to see four guys climbing it, and getting in position. It’s easy to spot the redhead in front of the mike. Unlike when they were teens, he now carries an electric guitar and not the acoustic one he kept as a precious possession.

“Hello, we’re The Jangle, and we hope you have a good time,” Archie’s voice travels through the room. He sounds less insecure than the first times he performed back at fifteen, but there are still notes of worry that Veronica can read – she still knows him well enough.

Archie’s entourage has abandoned the table and now holler from their spot in the front of the stage.

Veronica takes her drink and starts to swim through the crowd.

The Jangle – clearly a new band with guys she doesn’t know – has a much grittier sound. The lyrics are also more straight-forward. It’s obvious sweet Archie has grown into his sexy and manly body – he no longer sings about unattainable pretty girls, but sends to hell the one who wrongs him.

She approaches the stage slowly, a few meters each song while drinking her Long Island Iced Tea in little sips – she’s not about to get drunk. And by half of the third song, she realizes he spots her. He’s too obvious because he cannot stop looking at her – kudos to the boy for not missing a note.

Veronica raises her glass at him, and smirks.

Jughead said they are supposed to play a set of five songs, so for the rest of the time, Archie seems to just want to get out of there. She doesn’t really know if he wants to run off or talk to her.

She learns it soon enough when they end their gig with a roaring crowd and applause. She has to give it to them – they are pretty good and she can see them at least getting a recording deal. Archie’s stage presence has improved dramatically, and she knows that if it wasn’t for her, he would’ve wooed people left and right.

Archie gives his guitar to one of his bandmates and jumps off the stage. Veronica never imagined he would be eager to see her, but he walks to her as the crowd dissipates.

“Hi, I…” he stutters. Maybe his nature is still the same.

“Need to improve that game, Andrews. Groupies are forgiving, but critics and journalists aren’t.” She smiles. “Hi.”

His own smile is unsure but tender. “How did you know?”

“A little serpent hissed my way.”

Archie chuckles. “Jug.”

“For some reason, he thought you’d want me here. Just say a word and I’ll be gone.” She will. She’s there only because she was curious – a small part of her wanted him to be a mess, but most of her has always wanted him to succeed.

“Ronnie.” Archie tilts his head to the side and they are both reminded of how easy was to get caught up in each other’s mischief. Scorn her father? Check. Form a teenage militia? Sure thing. Sneak out at night? Double check. “How you’ve been?”

“Fine. How about you? Girlfriend? School?” She’s being nasty, but he should’ve seen that coming.

“I know things between us didn’t end up in the best way.”

“You broke up with me. And then you hooked up with my best friend, your best friend’s former girlfriend… can you blame me? I’m amazed by Jughead’s ability to forgive but… I needed time to heal.”

“I’m sorry. I was stupid and – Betty and I were just a fling. We didn’t last long enough to be significant. I wanted to apologize but you…”

“I left. I know.”

To his benefit, he does look remorseful. At the time, she knew she would’ve hurt him. Intentionally, because that was what she did. Not now, though. She believes karma is more powerful and much less exhausting.

“Are you still planning on law school?” he smiles, trying to play nice.

“Yes, that way I can put my cunning ways to good use, right?” She looks at him, and feels glad he seems at lost as she is. This is not something she could’ve planned. She’s happy not to feel the burning fury she used to had at the thought of his name, but she now misses him in ways she never imagined.

How can you miss someone in front of you?

“I see music is going well.” She tries to feel the silence, but it’s futile.

“It is,” he nods before looking back at his group of friends. Veronica catches the hopeful gleam in Betty’s eyes, but ignores her – it’s not the right time yet. “Do you want to get out of here?”

She stares at his warm brown eyes. His features are sharper now and his hair slightly longer. It’s no lie that she craves him – in every sense, because for her Archie’s mere presence feels like an intoxicating drug. Of course, she has better control of her hormones these days. And yet, she’d be happy to run her fingers through his hair and hug him to feel his warmth.

And it’s not only that. She doesn’t want to face her past all at once.

“Okay. Let’s get out.”

(…)

“I honestly didn’t think you’d agree to come here.” Archie picks up a fry and eats it as if it only served to shut himself up.

“Well, I wasn’t prepared for it either, but here I am.” She’s too nervous to eat anything. They found refuge in a little diner that looks much like Pop’s. It’s fitting considering she feels like a fifteen-year-old in front of her crush all over again. And it’s much worse than the first time they met, when she was a poised and confident New Yorker – now she’s a struggling twenty-year-old college student.

He sighs and pushes his hair back with one hand. “You deserve an explanation, for what I did.”

“You said your reasons. I don’t need to remember them. It’s not about that. Our relationship struggled and it hurt, but I understood.” Veronica places both hand over the table and laces her fingers together. “I just held hope, that we would grow out of those issues and be together again. Clearly, I was being a stupid teenager.”

“You weren’t.” Archie tries to reach for her hands, but she pulls them out of his reach. “I screwed up. Betty and I realized it hurt you, seeing us together…”

“It killed me,” she whispers with her eyes trained on him. “My relationship with you might’ve not been my first, but it was the most important I had. I let you into my life to see me for who I really was… I wanted you to love me. _So bad._ ” Veronica heaves a long sigh. “And yet, I always felt like a placeholder. Like I had to do the impossible so you could see that I could be more.”

Archie swallows hard, and bites on his lip. “I know. I know that _now_.”

“I loved you, but I forced myself to keep it inside because I knew you didn’t.” She remembers the feeling of choking with the sentiment – having someone in words, but he never was really hers to begin with.

The look he gives her shows he has known it for some time. “I was stupid. I probably still am, but less so. Part of me has always wanted more and… I realize I had the best already at my side.”

Before leaving for college, her life had crumbled down. It was a mess she didn’t know how to fix, so she left. Her mother encouraged her to start over somewhere else, to find a path where she wouldn’t feel used by anyone. She hid the best she could, and it had been enough for Betty and Archie, but not Jughead. They had bonded under difficult circumstances.

“I looked for you,” Archie mumbles.

“I didn’t want you to find me.” She gets up, looking at a surprised Archie. “I still don’t know if I want you to.” She turns around and starts her way out of the diner.

“Veronica, wait!” He reaches for her arm, but she shrugs him off. “Please.”

“What? How are you going to fix this? And please don’t say you realized you loved me too late, because it sounds like a bad joke.” Veronica is on the verge of crying, but she doesn’t care anymore. She spared him so much of her own struggles and insecurities, all so she could support him.

He’s at lost. Apparently, she was right about his arguing points.

“Let me walk you home.”

She snorts a sad laugh. “You’re crazy.”

“Please? It’s late and… I just want to make sure you are safe.”

It’s the way in which his eyes reflect his true intentions. The guilt, the need to mend his mistakes. Archie Andrews has the most twisted sense of responsibility. He can be trusted with anything but your heart – he’ll rip it in two without meaning to.

She nods and waits for him to pay.

They take a cab and keep an awkward silence during the ride to her apartment – a little shoe box she has spent great time making it as homey as it can be. It’s all she can afford now, without succumbing to live outside Manhattan.

The driver shoots them looks. He must think they are lovers who had a quarrel – and if he only knew the truth.

Archie pays and she gets angry at him because of it.

“Nice building.”

“I’m not going to invite you in,” she blurts out.

His eyes widen, but he chuckles. “It’s okay.”

“You can go now. I’m safe.” She just cannot take to see his face anymore, much less that sweet smile.

“Ronnie.” His soft voice calls, and she’s reminded of all those times he whispered her name against her ear, while holding her close.

“Just go! Please.”

“I can’t!” It’s the first time he raises his voice this night and she’s taken aback. “I can’t just let you go again, because last time I was a coward. Because I was scared of falling for you!”

“Was I that bad?”

“No, but I was supposed to end up with Betty, or girl like her. Inherit my dad’s business, marry and have kids… all in Riverdale. That’s how it was supposed to be and you…”

“What? I messed up with your notion of the future?”

“Yes! You made me want more. You made me want to leave and follow you and… I was afraid of not being capable to keep up. Your dad was right.”

“No! God, no! You cannot be serious! That man wanted us apart from day one. How could you take advice from him?” She stabs a finger on his chest one time. And again. “I cared for you. I wanted you. I loved you! I didn’t ask for anything else from you but to love me back.”

“And I did! And I do! And that’s why I let you go.” Both his hands go up to grab his head, mad at himself. Does he even notice how ridiculous he sounds?

“You didn’t.” He must be lying. Archie couldn’t just deceive her like that.

“I did. And I regret it. Every day. And I’m sorry, but it was for the best, right? You’re here now, on the verge of being everything you dreamed of.”

“And I’m broken!” Veronica spits with venom. “Bitter and angry. And now you tell me I’ve suffered because you thought you were too little for me? Asshole!” She feels like shouting, but her voice is trapped inside her. “Let me choose what’s good enough for me! I know what I want and deserve. You don’t get to take those decisions for me.”

“I’m sorry. For leaving you, for betraying you, for…” He doesn’t see it coming, but she stands up before him and grabs him by the shirt, to kiss his lips quickly, just so this can stop. She doesn’t know what she’s doing either.

“Just go now. Please,” she whispers.

He stares at her for the longest second, because she knows he wants to push the subject, because he’s realizing of the mistakes he made. And maybe she wants to forgive him, but not now. She cannot do that now. She's not ready.

Archie barely nods his head and doesn’t say another word.

She sees him walking down the street, until he stops to look at her. He’s waiting for her to get inside the building, because that’s who he is. He needs to save everyone but himself. Painfully, not everyone needs saving.


End file.
